Tears That Burn
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a soldier created to kill. What happens when they team up on the man who ruined their lives?
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples:

Warnings:

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

[Sephiroth

Hojo left his lab, a grin on that hideous face of his. Personally, I'd rather not go anywhere near his lab, but this was a special occasion. I had to figure out something of his that I could wreck.

He had, after all, wrecked my life.

Actually, that isn't even correct. He never even gave me a chance to have a real life. I guess he's not the only one to blame, since ShinRa gave him the funding to fuck me up before birth. Amazing how they can get away with screwed up shit like that all in the name of science.

Well, I'm going to get some form of revenge today. Hojo always has some experiment or another going on in that lab, so I'm sure I can find something that's highly explosive or volatile. Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to take the whole thing out.

I'll never get blamed for whatever happens. Who would blame the strongest, angriest, and best soldier ShinRa has? No one, of course.

I made my way to the door without being seen, though everyone would probably assume I had an appointment with the psycho doctor and think nothing of it. However, I don't want to be seen, so I won't be. Besides, most of my 'check-ups' are taken care of in Midgar, not in Junon. Which, brings me to wonder: Why the hell does Hojo have a lab in Junon when his lab in Midgar is scarily state-of-the-art? All the more reason for me to break in and investigate.

I glanced inside to find that no one was in the lab. Hojo is actually terrifying enough to not need guards and to scare off any fellow scientists. I still think he had something to do with Professor Gast's death. At any rate, an empty lab means that I can play around for a while.

I slipped in, quickly moving through another set of doors to find myself in a large, circular room with an enormous tank of Mako. Now, I was not surprised by the tank of Mako. After all, Hojo loves to test the stuff on things like crazy. It was the thing _inside_ the Mako that surprised me.

It was a creature with the upper half of a human body and the lower half of a fish. I do know the term 'mermaid' or 'merman', but I was under the impression that they didn't exist. Of course, it's possible that Hojo created it after hearing stories of the merpeople.

However, I really don't believe he could've. This merman had too much beauty to have been created by Hojo. Granted, I have excellent looks, but I was conceived a normal child from a beautiful woman. Or so I believe. I found a picture of my real mother once. She was pretty beautiful in my eyes. In any case, this merman was beautiful.

Yes, it's a merman. He does not have the assets a female has.

His hair, which was dark as the night, floated behind him, making it impossible for me to tell just how long it was. His skin was pretty pale, judging by the greenish tint on it from the Mako around him. The scales on his tail were mostly dark red with a few small groups of purple scattered throughout it. The fin itself was red with four vertical streaks of purple. Yet it was his eyes that I found most enchanting. They were crimson red and trained on me, showing that he was sentient and was conscious of me.

Other distinguishing features he possessed were his ears which tapered up to their tips and little fins on his arms, right below his wrists. They flared out until about the middle of his arm, between the wrist and the elbow.

As I stared at him, he stared back, apparently trying to figure out who I was. He came close to the glass, pushing himself along with his amazing tail. He set a hand on the glass and cocked his head to the left. I slowly approached the glass and he pushed himself away from it. Apparently, Hojo had done enough to him to make him distrust strangers. Though, since I am a fighting machine, perhaps that's for the best.

I looked to the top of his tank and noticed bars crossing the top. There was a stepladder leading to the top. He followed my eyes before looking back at me with worry in his gaze. I looked back at him and chuckled quietly.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." I said, not expecting him to hear nor understand me. Yet he could, for his worry melted away, leaving a wary gaze.

I jumped as I heard the outer doors open and he looked past my shoulder. After a moment where Hojo's voice floated to our ears, he looked back at me and motioned for me to go around the tank. With a curt nod, I did so and he met me on the other side, pointing out an area I could hide in. I swallowed my pride of having to hide in such an undignified area and hurried in, staying as quiet as possible. The merman nodded his satisfaction and turned back to the opening doors, showing me that he had gills on his back. Interesting.

I couldn't see what was going on, but I could hear Hojo explaining the idea behind his experiment on the merman. He sounded rather excited, though my heart almost stopped as I heard the phrase 'an underwater Sephiroth' fall from his lips.

"And what does Sephiroth think of having his cells put into a fish?" The person Hojo was talking to was Rufus ShinRa. It figured that it would be. The elder ShinRa was on his deathbed. If you ask me, I believe that Rufus probably poisoned his father. Not that I blame him.

"They aren't Sephiroth's cells; they're Jenova's. And Sephiroth doesn't know about this research. He's been rather rebellious during his treatments lately. I would hate to think of the fuss he might make about this." Hojo replied. "Besides, he's not authorized to know."

"I doubt he'll see it that way. Anyway, can this fish talk?" Rufus asked. I could hear them mounting the stepladder. The merman slowly swam to the top and his head broke the surface as Hojo pressed the button to raise the bars.

"Of course. Surprisingly, it was a skill he possessed when I first acquired him." Hojo answered. "Ask him something." I heard Rufus snort in disbelief.

"Do you have a name, fish?" Rufus asked with a sneer.

"I'm not a fish." Was the reply Rufus received. The merman's voice was low and melodious, giving me a chill. I got the feeling that merpeople spoke with a musical language.

"That was not what I asked." Rufus sounded slightly annoyed at the merman's insolence. He barely tolerated it from _me_.

"Well, I'm not going to give you my name until you offer yours." I could barely contain a snicker as the merman spoke to Rufus so haughtily.

"Ugh. Disgusting fish. If you weren't so full of Mako, I'd have you cooked up for my dinner." Rufus said coldly. I heard the merman laugh coldly.

"Are you afraid of a little Mako? Here, I'll show you what Mako can do." The merman pushed himself to the middle of the tank and lifted his tail.

"Get down! Hurry!" Hojo ordered and he and Rufus ran down the stepladder as the merman smacked the Mako with his tail, making a large splash. Rufus barely made it under Hojo's desk for shelter; Hojo stood against the assault of Mako. I knew that Mako didn't mutate anything unless it made it into the bloodstream, but apparently, someone forgot to tell Rufus that. Besides, it would've ruined his perfect white outfit.

The merman must've known that Mako only affected people who were injected with it, or swam in it in his case, for he was laughing loudly. Rufus climbed out from under the desk, a frown marring his face. He straightened his clothes, trying to salvage a scrap of his pride and made his way to the doors.

"Professor Hojo, you had better do something about that thing's attitude. It wouldn't do for it to be too much like Sephiroth." With that last comment, he walked through the doors. Hojo turned a murderous gaze on the merman and pressed another button, lowering the bars back onto the tank.

"For that one, I'm injecting you with Mako when I return from my errands." Hojo growled. The merman said nothing, diving back into the Mako. Once Hojo had left, I stood from my hiding place and walked to the tank. The merman noticed this and made his way back to the surface.

"You had probably better go. Who knows when that pathetic excuse for a human will return." The merman commented and I grinned slightly.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like a Mako injection right now. My name is Sephiroth." I said. The merman cocked his head to the left as he had done before.

"My name…It would translate to something like Vincent in your language. …Sephiroth…" The merman, Vincent replied, seemingly tasting my name with his slow pronunciation of it.

"Right. I'll come and visit you again, Vincent." I waved slightly at him and turned to the doors, walking out. From behind me I heard: "Goodbye, Sephiroth."

A/N: Chapter 1 complete! I hope you guys like this! Sneak peek of next chapter:

I held my hands up in a peaceful gesture when the old man looked like he was going to bolt. "I just have a question, sir. I was wondering if you'd ever heard of merpeople living in the waters around Junon."

R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples:

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

[Sephiroth

Lately, I haven't been able to get Vincent off my mind. I don't really understand why; I only met him once. Perhaps it's because he's another species. Hmm. Or, maybe it's because he's one of Hojo's experiments.

When I think of what Hojo's probably doing to him (and I have a pretty good idea, since Hojo wants him to be like me), I get angry. Which does not bode well for those who get in my way. Zack is the only one I don't have much of an issue with. That's probably because he takes my attitude issues with a grin and doesn't let what I say affect him.

Thinking of Zack gave me an idea. I'll go to Zack and see what he says about this whole situation.

…

"Yo, Seph. What are you doing down here in the mess? I thought you had your meals sent straight to you." Zack waved me over to sit next to him. The men in my way evaporated and I made my way to Zack without trouble. I sat next to him and my nose wrinkled in protest of the smell of the food he was shoveling into his mouth.

"I do have my meals sent to me. I was looking for you." I answered.

"Look, if this is about the magazines, I swear that I was going to come and get them." He said quickly. I raised my eyebrow. I didn't know anything about magazines. "Ah, never mind. So, what did you want?"

"…I broke into Hojo's lab a couple days ago." Zack's eyes widened considerably and he dropped his eating utensil. "No, I didn't get caught. However, there was someone in there."

"How could there be someone in there and you didn't get caught?" Zack asked, his voice low.

"It was a merman." Instead of staring, as I expected him to do, he shrugged.

"I figured Hojo'd get his hands on one eventually. Usually, the females are more friendly towards people, though." He grabbed his fork and resumed eating.

"So you believe me." Zack nodded. "Where would he have come from?"

"Well…" Zack thought for a moment. "It may have been from here. If you really want any information though, you'd have to talk to the locals."

"The locals?" I asked, shocked. He ought to know that civilians as well as soldiers were terrified of me.

"Of course. They're the ones that know all the legends and stuff for this area. They could probably tell you where you could find more. Sometimes, mermaids will answer questions for certain prices. Gotta be careful when making a deal with one." He answered. I smiled thinly.

"Thank you, Zack. Now come on." I stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Wh-What? Seph, I'm eating!" He protested while I dragged him from the mess, the other soldiers staring.

---

"Him, Seph." Zack pointed at an elderly man while munching on the snack I bought him to shut him up. "He's probably an elder and probably knows all the local legends."

"I'm actually rather surprised you know all this stuff." I said. Zack shrugged and motioned me to the man. I sighed as it became obvious he was going to make me do this on my own and approached the man. I held my hands up in a peaceful gesture when the old man looked like he was going to bolt. "I just have a question, sir. I was wondering if you'd ever heard of merpeople living in the waters around Junon." The old man hesitated before letting me a little closer.

"That's close enough." He said gruffly, and I stopped my advance. "Now, why's someone from ShinRa asking after the merfolk?"

"I want to see if they're suffering from pollution." I answered, hoping the man would accept it as an answer. He surprised me by laughing bitterly.

"Of course they are! The fish are all gone, their water is dirty, of course they're suffering! The only reasons they stay are to help us and they're missing one of their own!" The old man glared deeply at me. "I'll tell you where you can find them and how, but surviving is your own job." I nodded solemnly. I understood his anger.

…

Zack and I stopped before the outcropping of rock, staring out at the water. The man had said that I needed to go out to the edge of the rock and ask the merfolk to come to the surface and answer my question. Easy enough, I suppose.

"I'll wait here for you." Zack commented, sitting on a large rock. "They'll get nervous if there's more than one human calling for them who aren't children."

"You're going to tell me how you know so much later, got it?" I didn't wait for his answer before beginning to pick my way along the outcropping. When I reached the end, I pulled a piece of paper from my back pocket and sat on a rock. I stared at the words on the paper before sighing. "I have a question for those who live in the deep. If your price I cannot pay, your answer shall you keep." The old man said that it may take a bit for one to show up, but one came to the surface right away.

She had a cute face, small and slightly heart shaped with bright green eyes reminding me of my own. Her brown was pulled into a braid that trailed behind her on the water. She smiled at me and pulled herself onto the rock beside me.

"Ah…Are you sure you can do that…?" I asked, startled. I was under the impression they needed liquid to survive.

She laughed, reminding me of bells tinkling. "Of course. We don't need to stay in water all the time. Just most of it. So, what's your question?"

"Well…I was wondering what you could tell me of a merman named Vincent." I noticed that her tail, unlike Vincent's was a solid color: Pink.

"You know where he is?" Her eyes widened and she grabbed my jacket, pulling me close to her. "Tell me where he is!"

"You…know him?" She nodded, her eyes turning angry. "He's in Hojo's lab in Junon. I just met him a couple days ago."

She let me go. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sephiroth. I came to find out about him and devise a plan to help him escape." I paused, surprised at myself. I hadn't consciously been thinking of that.

"Vincent is a close friend of mine. We were supposed to wed, yet neither of us wished that. About one year ago, he disappeared without a trace. Some assume that he left because he didn't wish to marry me, yet I knew that something had happened to him." She paused. "You are the ShinRa soldier, Sephiroth. Why do you wish to help him?"

I thought about it for a bit. "At first it was just a wish to get back at Hojo for what he's done to me, but now, I want to help him because I don't want him to have to go through what I've gone through." She smiled.

"That's a good answer." She paused to adjust the seaweed she was using as a top around. "If you save Vincent, I will help save you. It would not be a good idea for you to put him back in the waters here. Perhaps you could find a way to get him to Kalm. If you do, I will be there to meet you." She pushed herself back into the water. "Vincent is very wary of everyone. He should trust you if you tell him that I do. My name is Aerith." She turned to dive back under.

"Wait! What about your price?" I called after her. She turned back around and looked over to Zack.

"Call your friend over here." I blinked, but motioned for Zack to come over to us. "Lean down here." She ordered of him when he reached us. He looked at me and I shrugged. Shrugging himself, he leaned close to her. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and smirked. "You're cute and we're even." With that, she dove under the waves.

A/N: Whew! I really wanted to bring Aerith into this so…There she is! And yay, Zack! Anyway, preview of next chapter:

I turned quickly as the doors to the lab opened to show Sephiroth and another man. Sephiroth walked up to the glass as his friend gawked. I swam to the top of the Mako.

"You never said you'd bring people to stare at me like a freak."

R&R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I'm not gonna fill this in yet, but there will be couples. You can guess about who for now!

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

[Vincent

It has been ten Mako injections since Sephiroth broke in. Hojo claims that my normal dosage is two injections a day, but I have no way of confirming this. Not to mention that I've been receiving extra injections for the incident with the vice-president. Thus, my timing system is completely off.

Which brings me back to the ten Mako injections I have received since meeting Sephiroth.

Hojo knows that when I'm injected with Mako and taken out of liquid, my tail separates into legs. What he doesn't know is that now, my tail begins to separate when I'm out of any liquid _without_ an injection. I believe this is the effect he desires, but I'm not going to tell him it's working. Luckily, I have learned to control whether it splits or not. I plan to escape as soon as my tail can separate completely.

Exactly what Sephiroth has to do with my escape, I have no idea. For some reason though, whenever I have a dull moment (which is most of my time), I think of Sephiroth. This also includes when I plan my escape. He just appears in my plan, helping me. I'm not clairvoyant (that's my friend Aerith), so it isn't like this is a vision. I think I'm just lonely and that I'm immediately attaching myself to the first human who's shown me any kindness.

Pathetic.

It's strange though. I mean that Sephiroth would show me any kindness. Hojo's assistants (who are only present when I'm receiving an injection) make him sound like a demon or a devil. However, he treated me with respect and even offered his name without asking mine. To ask someone's name without offering your own first is very disrespectful in the merpeople society.

He may've just wanted to see if I'd tell him mine. He had, after all, heard me talking to the vice-president. Whatever the case, he was still respectful towards me and I appreciate that.

I turned quickly as the doors to the lab opened to show Sephiroth and another man. Sephiroth walked up to the glass as his friend gawked. I swam to the top of the Mako.

"You never said you'd bring people to stare at me like a freak." At my comment, Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at his friend and heaved a sigh.

"Zachary, you did not even blink when we met with Aerith earlier and now you choose to stare. I thought you were familiar with merpeople." Sephiroth said and his spiky-haired friend grinned sheepishly.

"I've never actually seen a merman before. And frankly, he puts some of the mermaids, not to mention human women and men, I've seen to shame." The newcomer said, nodding his head towards me. "I'm sorry if I was rude. My name is Zachary. May I ask yours?"

"Vincent." I answered before something Sephiroth mentioned managed to break through my thoughts and I scrutinized him closely. "Did you say you met with Aerith?" I reached up and grabbed the bars above me and pulled myself a little further out of the Mako.

Sephiroth nodded, his gaze thoughtful. "She was very kind and very worried about you."

"How is she? I was worried she might get caught and brought here as well, since she's got such a love for humans…" I trailed off, feeling immense relief at the knowledge that my closest friend was well.

"She's feisty." Sephiroth chuckled. "Anyway, she told me to tell you that she trusts me and that you should too."

I blinked, having been brought out of my thoughts by Sephiroth's voice. Trust him? For what? _With_ what? However, if Aerith trusted him, I would as well. She was an excellent judge of character when it came to humans that called her from the sea.

"So, have you had any thoughts about escape, Vincent?" Sephiroth asked. I glanced over to where his friend had been standing to see that he was watching the doors. When I looked back at Sephiroth, I nodded. "Ok, what've you got for a plan so far?"

"Well…" I thought for a moment. It would probably just be easier to show him than to try to explain. I adjusted my grip on the bars above me and pulled myself onto them, laying on them horizontally so that Sephiroth could see.

His eyes widened as my tail began to split and form into legs. His friend Zachary had turned when he heard me pull myself up and his mouth hung open in surprise. When the split finished, I had human legs from the knees down.

Judging by their surprise, they had no idea of the things that Hojo had been doing to me. Well, Sephiroth might, but that was different because he was already a land-walker.

"Holy…I've never seen a mermaid do _that_." Zachary murmured in an awed tone.

"That's because it isn't natural for us." I responded.

"So Hojo did that to you." Sephiroth said, catching on quickly. "And you plan to escape when you can fully form your legs."

"I can already fully form them when I'm injected with Mako and out of liquids. However, yes, you are correct. My plan is to escape when my tail can split completely without the injection." I answered and Sephiroth nodded.

"It's a good plan, but there's a few flaws." Sephiroth grinned when I scowled at him. "I mean, you don't even know where to go once you get out of the lab, do you?" I continued scowling, but I nodded, since it was truth. "That's what I thought. Now, do you want to know what Aerith told me?"

"Yes. I'd like to know why she decided to trust you." I commented. His grin widened.

"Because I told her I wanted to help you escape."

"Seph! We gotta book it, man! Hojo's coming!" Zachary disrupted Sephiroth's comment in an urgent whisper, staring out of the door. Sephiroth sighed and waved to me as I pushed myself back into the Mako before he and Zachary sprinted from the lab.

A few minutes after the vacated the premises, Hojo shuffled into the lab. "Well, Vincent. How are you feeling after those last few injections?" I turned away from him, sinking further into the Mako so as to ignore him.

I had a chance to escape now.

A/N: Man, not as long as normal, but for some reason, I found it harder to write as Vincent. Anyway, R&R!! Preview for next chapter:

"Hey, Vincent. Seph couldn't make it today. He's in Midgar, getting his tests done and stuff. This is Cloud Strife." I stared at Zack and the latest addition to the humans I have become acquainted with. They looked like twins, only Cloud had blonde hair to Zack's brown.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Cloud said to me.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I'm not gonna fill this in yet, but there will be couples. You can guess about who for now!

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!

I would appreciate it if someone would like be my manager!! I can only get on once a week, usually, but I'm sure that you all can rip me a new one for not updating in the fics you want to see more of with words. Of course, you'd have to try to get me motivated on other ones I'm working on too, but that's beside the point. If any of you are up for this, than either private message me, or e-mail me. If you e-mail me, than please make the topic 'Fanfiction Manager'. Thanks, all!

[Vincent

It's been a month since Sephiroth has started coming here to help me plan my escape. In that time, my tail has drastically improved on its separation rate. Now I have thighs. All we're waiting for is…Well, we're waiting on the pelvis area to complete itself.

It's awkward to form that area when you're being watched, too. I hate it when Hojo injects me and just stares as I become a land-walker. He's absolutely creepy in the way that he watches with morbid interest. He's a creepy bastard…

Somehow, though, I can't really bring myself to be weirded out by Sephiroth watching. Now, I've always known that I was attracted to males. That's a reason I didn't want to marry Aerith. It wouldn't be fair to her to be married to someone who didn't love her in that sense. And I admit that Sephiroth is attractive. I'll admit that readily.

But he's a land-walker. There's no possibility of a relationship between a merman and a land-walker. And besides, who's to say that he's attracted to men as well? Well, Zack might know…

No! I'm not going to sink so far as to ask Zack about Sephiroth's sexual preference. It could make traveling with him unbearable.

Right, traveling with him. Once I can separate completely, Sephiroth and Zack will smuggle me out of the lab and into Sephiroth's apartment. There, they will give me clothing and Zack will smuggle both of us out of Junon. Once out, the two of us will travel to Kalm, where I will re-join Aerith and the others. Zack will stay with ShinRa to throw them off our trail and give us more time to make our way to Kalm.

That's all there is to our plan. Surprisingly simple, in my eyes.

When I mentioned this to Sephiroth, he laughed and nodded. 'Sometimes,' he said, 'simple is the best way to go. Throws the enemy off balance, since they'll expect something grandiose instead of something simple, you know?'

I guess he makes a good point. I suppose that comes from being a general as he is. I wouldn't really know, since I have little experience in blinding people to what you're up to.

"Hey, Vincent. Seph couldn't make it today. He's in Midgar, getting his tests done and stuff. This is Cloud Strife." I stared at Zack and the latest addition to the humans I have become acquainted with. They looked like twins, only Cloud had blonde hair to Zack's brown.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Cloud said to me.

I hadn't even heard the doors open, I was so deep in my thoughts. I swam to the top of the Mako, grabbing the bars above me.

"Hello…" I responded slowly, looking at Zack with confusion written all over my face. I knew, because I could feel it.

"Aerith told me to bring him. Dragged me right out of bed to talk to her last night, she did." Zack sighed and shook his head, but he had a smile on his face, which meant to me that he didn't really mind. "She said he'd be important to the escape, and I can say that he's trustworthy. You don't mind, do you, Vincent?"

I shook my head. If Aerith said he was important, then he was. "When will Sephiroth be back?" I asked.

"In about a week. Do you think you'll be ready by then?" Zack responded. I tilted my head to the side before pulling myself from the Mako. Zack immediately turned away, pulling Cloud with him. He had enough decency to not watch.

It had been a week since I had last checked the progress of my splitting. In that week, I had received 28 injections. More twice my normal 7-day amount. Apparently, though that works out well for me, because I quickly formed complete legs. No problems with the pelvic area, even.

"I'll be ready, Zack." Zack turned around and stared at my fully-formed legs before reaching my hips area, turning red, and turning back around.

"Seph'll be glad. He's antsy to get out of this place." Zack commented and it sounded as though he was calm as ever. I slipped back into the Mako and they turned back around.

"I can't blame him." I commented lightly. The fact that my escape was close at hand put me into a good mood.

"Yeah. It's gonna be boring without him here, but I can't stand seeing him miserable all the time. He hates being used as a weapon." Zack shrugged. "I'm gonna miss talking to Aerith every night, too."

"Every night? She calls you out every night?" I asked, surprised. She'd never done something like that before. Maybe she liked Zack or something…

"Well, not every night. Most nights, though." He replied, shrugging again. Strange…

"Zack! Hojo!" Cloud called to Zack, who waved before they slipped out the door. Pity. I enjoy talking to Zack…

A/N: See, I don't understand why Vincent's chapters are shorter. It doesn't make sense to me, especially since Vince is my favorite FFVII character. Ah well, preview of next chapter:

And there he was, standing in front of me, a complete, human male. Even the fins on his arms disappeared.

"Seph, we don't have all day. You know as well as I that Hojo never takes as much time with normal SOLDIERS as you!" Zack whispered harshly at me. I tipped my head in thanks towards the back doors where Cloud was going through more Mako injections than he deserved. I grabbed Vincent's hand, covering him in a blanket that Zack and I had brought before picking him up and slipping from the lab.

R&R please!!

P.S.: Have any of you out there heard of If not, let me explain. Bebo is basically a role-playing site that's kind of set up like Myspace. (For people who don't live in the US, Myspace is a bad, bad place. And yet I'm still on it…TT) Anyway, you can be whomever you want to be. I was wondering if anyone would like to be a Sephiroth and hook up with my Vincent? Maybe, maybe not? Let me know!

Ja ne!

-KuroSakura-chan out!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: I'm not gonna fill this in yet, but there will be couples. You can guess about who for now!

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!

Kuro: Hey everyone! If you'll all head over my profile, you will find-

Sephiroth: Hey, get onto the fic!

Kuro: (blink) Sephiroth, it's kinda important that I finish my announcement.

Sephiroth: Not as important as me getting Vincent out of that lab.

Kuro: (another blink) Ok, ignoring our little interruption-

Sephiroth: Hey!

Kuro: -I have a poll on my profile for what category my next fic will be in. There are six or seven choices and I'm only leaving it up until December 19th. Please vote! This way, you can make your voice heard! And decide what the hell I'm writing when "Doi Co Bao Lau" is done!

Vincent: And now she'll move on to the fic.

[Sephiroth

"You mean he's completely ready?" I asked between mouthfuls of the rice Zack brought up for me. I never could eat anything save rice for a week after my tests were complete. Zack nodded enthusiastically.

"Completely. I saw for myself." I raised an eyebrow. Zack did not watch Vincent while his legs formed. "I didn't watch him. I just turned when he said he was ready, not realizing that…well, that he was _ready_."

I snickered into my bowl. Zack was a complete heterosexual. Not that he minded homosexuals or bisexuals. He just wasn't attracted to other men. I found it quite funny that the two of us were complete opposites in this area. Actually, we're complete opposites in a lot of things, now that I think on it.

But that's neither here nor there.

What mattered was that Vincent was ready to go. Which meant that I didn't have to stay here any longer. I would finally be free.

"Hey, one other thing. Aerith asked me to tell you to think about what you want her to do to save you. I didn't really get it, but she said you'd know what she was talking about." Zack shrugged. "Man, I'm gonna miss you and her, you know?"

I stared at him in shock. I'd never really thought about the effect my disappearance would have on him before. And he'd miss Aerith? Could it be that the Great Player Zack was ready to settle down?

I set my bowl down (I had finished eating awhile ago), and reached out, grasping Zack's hand and pulling him into a one-armed hug. He stiffened slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Thank you, Zack. Thank you for being my friend these past few years." I said quietly, letting him go. He grinned after a bit.

"Someone had to know how to calm you down before you decimated all of ShinRa!"

…

Cloud Strife…Hm. I never thought much of the boy; it was purely coincidental that I could even recall his name. However, Zack has been taking him to see Vincent in my absence. Apparently, Aerith told him to. Well, if she trusts him, then that's good enough for me.

"Ok, Hojo just left so we should have plenty of time to get in there, get him ready, and get him out of there." Zack stated, running a hand through his spiky black hair. Cloud nodded, not saying anything. He was going to stay on the lookout for anyone coming into the lab while we're in there. A necessary precaution, even though we were sure we'd have time to get out before anyone came back in.

"All right. Let's go, then. I'm sure Vincent is as anxious to get out as I am." I said, picking the blanket we grabbed to cover Vincent with up.

The three of us slowly made our way around the lab, stopping before the doors to look around and see if anyone was watching. When we saw that the coast was clear, we slipped into the lab, Cloud staying in the small area before the second set of doors. Zack and I walked into the main part of the lab where Vincent was kept, only to see him standing outside his tank already.

"Hojo just injected me with Mako. The effect won't wear off for awhile, even if I get back into the tank." He said, answering my questioning look. "You guys really shouldn't be here, he's coming right back-"

"What are you doing here?" I stiffened as I heard his unmistakable drawl and felt Zack stiffen as Cloud answered him.

"I missed my tests back in Midgar. I figured that you'd be able to do it here." That little brat…I knew for a fact that he'd gotten his yearly Mako injection. But, he was stalling for us and so Zack and I hid under some of the desks.

"Hmph. Well, come along to the back then." The inner doors opened, admitting Cloud and Hojo, the first staring at Vincent, who was sitting on the stairs of his tank. "Ah, Vincent. I see that the effects of the injection have not wore off yet."

Vincent sneered. "With the amount you pumped into me? Of course not." Cloud politely averted his eyes from the merman, following the laughing Hojo further into the lab, through yet another set of doors. What the hell was with the man and having so many sectioned parts to his lab? After a little bit, Vincent looked over to where we were hiding, motioning us out and standing.

And there he was, standing in front of me, a complete, human male. Even the fins on his arms disappeared.

"Seph, we don't have all day. You know as well as I that Hojo never takes as much time with normal SOLDIERS as you!" Zack whispered harshly at me. I tipped my head in thanks towards the back doors where Cloud was going through more Mako injections than he deserved. I grabbed Vincent's hand, covering him in a blanket that Zack and I had brought before picking him up and slipping from the lab.

Once into my apartment, we hurried Vincent into the clothes we'd scrounged up for him. A pair of black lounge pants and a red tank-top. Over it, we gave him a red, rather tattered cloak. It covered him completely so the ratty-ness of it could be ignored. After that, we grabbed the backpacks of food and other random supplies I had prepared and moved to the door.

"Wait." Zack put his hand on the door, stalling our departure. "Here, Vincent." He held out a gun. It was longer than most handguns, yet shorter than a rifle or shotgun and I had never seen one of its like.

Vincent stared at the gun for a bit before taking it and looking at Zack questioningly. The SOLDIER shrugged, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Aerith told me to make sure you got it. It took me ages to find, but I did." Another shrug. "It's to help with random monsters you may run into." I pat Zack on the back and he grinned slightly. "Hey, do me a favor, will you? Tell Aerith to be careful with trusting people. I don't think that I could deal with her going through what you did."

Vincent smiled, nodding. "Of course. Is there another message you'd like for me to give her as well?" Zack turned a tomato red and shook his head violently. So I was right. He does like her.

"Ok then. We'd probably better get going, since Cloud's treatment should be done soon. We'll leave a message for you at Fort Condor, ok?" I commented. Zack nodded, moving aside so that we could leave.

"Tell Cloud that I thank him from the bottom of my soul, please." Vincent waited for Zack to nod before following me from the room.

We made quick work of escaping the base. It wasn't really difficult; no one stops me when I say I'm going to train with a new recruit. It's a good thing that living in Mako for a year put the SOLDIER shine in Vincent's eyes, lest they didn't believe that he wasn't a new recruit. I don't think they'd stop even if they thought I was lying, but they might've told someone and that could've been disastrous.

But it didn't happen. We made it out. The only problem we did have was Vincent's immediate desire to run to the seaside once we were completely out of Junon. It took me a little while to calm him down enough to remind him of what Aerith had said about going to Kalm. He wasn't pleased, but he agreed to stay out of the water until then.

I had hoped to be more than halfway to Fort Condor by nightfall, but the weather had other plans for us. It began raining. I hadn't realized that even rain would cause Vincent's legs to revert to a tail, but I found out quickly when he fell backwards with his tail in full view.

We decided to take shelter in one of the forests dotting the countryside by Junon. I built a fire while Vincent hid his tail under the cloak I'd given him. Once the fire was built, I sat down, pulling my backpack to me and rummaging through it for food.

"I'm sorry." Vincent's apology drew me from my search, surprised.

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, I know that you wanted to make it a lot further than this and…And well, my tail…" He trailed off, glancing away from me.

I chuckled. "It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't blame you even if I were angry. I'd blame Hojo, since this is all his fault." Vincent looked back, cracking a smile at that one. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

Vincent blinked. "Well, yes…"

"What would you like?" I asked, opening the backpack wider.

"Kelp would be nice after all this time." I paused, blinking. Kelp? Isn't that seaweed? "Oh, right. I didn't think about the fact that land-walkers don't eat the same foods we eat. I'm sorry. I'll eat whatever you offer me."

"I'll try picking up some kelp while we're traveling, ok? I've never even heard of people eating it, but I know that it's used for a bunch of different things." Vincent smiled his thanks while I went back to looking through the food. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

A/N: Welp, we've made it to the end of another chapter! How'd you all like the kelp thing I added? I thought it'd be funny. Anyway, preview:

[Zack

I didn't realize I'd left my bed until my bare feet touched the cold stones on the beach.

Aerith was calling.

I made my way to the outcropping, following the anguished girl motioning to me from my dreams. She was sitting on the rock, her face just as anguished in reality as it was in the dream.

"What's wrong?"

Anyway, R&R, please! And please don't forget the poll!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Zack/Aerith,

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Kuro: Well, Final Fantasy VII and Yu Yu Hakusho tied for first. So, I've got three new fics to post. "A Mess Not Easily Cleaned"-Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter, "Purity"-Yu Yu Hakusho, and "Omega Ordeal"-Final Fantasy VII. Both FFVII fics are Seph/Vincent, by the way. Check 'em out if you feel like it.

Sephiroth: You're really posting that cross?

Kuro: Yep.

Vincent: Damn.

Kuro: (snicker)

[Zack

I didn't realize I'd left my bed until my bare feet touched the cold stones on the beach.

Aerith was calling.

I made my way to the outcropping, following the anguished girl motioning to me from my dreams. She was sitting on the rock, her face just as anguished in reality as it was in the dream.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her, ignoring the icy-cold of the rock, and taking her hand into mine.

"You have to stop Sephiroth and Vincent! They can't go to Kalm! And you, you're in horrible danger!" She cried, her bell-like voice tinkling painfully high.

"Aerith, calm down. Tell me what's going on." I ordered, and her took on a sour look. She hated being ordered around, and it worked to distract her from her hysteria.

"A friend of mine is in Kalm to keep watch for them." She began to explain after she scowled at me for a bit. "She sent me word that ShinRa soldiers have taken up posts all around the ocean!" She started getting hysterical again.

"Ssh, ssh. Calm down, calm down. Ok, so Kalm is out. Why can't he just rejoin you guys somewhere along the coast?" I asked, stroking her hair to keep her from getting completely hysterical. She leaned into the palm of my hand slightly, her eyes lidding.

"Because there are daily patrols along the coast and we can never be sure when one will appear. Should one appear while he's transforming, then they'll be caught." She said slowly. "Oh, Zack, what'll we do?"

I thought about it for a bit. Where could they go to escape? Midgar was out of the question, especially since that polluted place would probably kill Vincent. And with the random daily patrols…"Is there any way we could get them a boat?" She looked at me with wide, confused eyes. "Well, if we get them a boat, then Vincent could rejoin you out at sea and Sephiroth could find somewhere to hide."

"I understand what you're saying, but how can I save Sephiroth that way? It would not be possible unless he's on dry land." She replied, tilting her head to the left, quite like a kitten my mother once had.

I sighed. This was getting out of control. "Ok, so maybe he can't just jump out of the boat and rejoin you. But, maybe if they did get a boat, they could go to Mideel or Bone Village or somewhere and you could save Seph that way. Does that work for you?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, thinking it over. After she thought about it, she nodded. "Now, onto you." I pressed a finger to her lips before she could continue. There was a noise behind me, a scuffling of pebbles…

"Aerith, swim!" I shoved her off the rock and back into the water. Four SOLDIERS stepped onto the outcropping of rock I occupied.

"Zack!" Aerith called from behind me, her voice filled with fear.

"Swim, dammit, swim!" I shouted, not taking the chance to look back at her, lest the SOLDIERS come at me. I heard her tail slap the water and she was gone. Well, I guess I know what horrible danger she was talking about now.

[Sephiroth

We made it to Fort Condor by the next night. The people there were hesitant to let us in, at first, because of the Mako glow of our eyes. Then we explained _most_ of the situation to them and they readily allowed us inside, saying there was a message to us from a Cloud Strife.

Once we were settled in their spare beds, I tore into the envelope the message was contained in, only to drop it after reading the letter.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, munching on a piece of kelp the people happened to have. Strangely, they didn't not find it strange when I asked if they had any.

"Zack's been imprisoned for treason." Vincent choked on his kelp. "Cloud plans to help him escape soon, but first he had to send us word that we can't go on to Kalm."

"What? Then what are we going to do?"

"Cloud has made arrangements for us. We have to get to the Chocobo Farm, take the gold chocobo he has there, and then head for Mideel. He's hoping to have Zack there to meet us." I explained dully. Zack was arrested for helping us-_me_. I can never forgive myself for getting my first friend into trouble like this.

I was surprised to find Vincent's weight in my lap during my brooding. "Sephiroth, you can't blame yourself for this. Zack knew the consequences of his actions. And while I'm not happy with the fact that he got arrested either, it won't do any good to blame yourself for it. This is all Hojo's fault, remember?" I couldn't help but crack a smile at that one. "There, that's better." Vincent smiled slightly, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "Don't let what that bastard's done get you down, ok?

He made to move from my lap, but I quickly trapped him within my arms. I was getting some answers from this merman, answers that explained why he put himself in my lap in the first place and why he kissed me. He looked at me oddly, but didn't struggle.

"Vincent, why did you…" I couldn't think of a proper way to phrase my question. It's not something one asks all the time. For all I know, a kiss in merpeople society could mean "cheer up."

"Sephiroth, this may seem a little rude to just ask, but…Are you attracted to me?" I could feel my eyes widen. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't've asked you…"

"No, no, Vincent. I am. I truly, truly am." It was painful to place myself out there, to admit to the feelings that have been growing within my chest since I first placed eyes on this delirium-inducing merman. I mean, what if he freaks out? What then? What would happen to my heart?

But Vincent didn't spurn me or become disgusted. Instead, he smiled, brightly this time, and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips this time. "Good. I'm attracted to you, too."

I am so glad they gave us a room away from the other ones and that it came with a lock.

A/N: Sorry 'bout the lack of a scene! I just don't want to get into any trouble with the sight. Besides, I'm sure that you all can put one in that'll more than suffice. I may complete one in a later chapter, though, so keep your eyes open! Ok, preview:

[Sephiroth

Damn the Turks to hell.

Reno and Rude were both waiting for us inside the Mythril Mines when we arrived. This might be a problem unless Vincent is able to help fight them off.

Well, there ya go! R&R, please!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Zack/Aerith,

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Kuro: Ok, because I feel bad about not giving you guys a gratuitous scene, I am almost positive that there'll be one in a later chapter. With that said, I've begun writing a new story-has no title yet-that is a S/V (as if I'd write anything else). I don't know when I'll post it, but you guys should definitely keep a lookout since the first chapter is a lemon!

Vincent: What the hell??

Sephiroth: Just give up trying to talk her out of writing with us. Even threats mean nothing to her.

Vincent: Unless her friend keeps threatening her with Dr. Muraki…

Sephiroth: Even that doesn't work so well.

Kuro: Ok, that's enough you two. Onto the fic!

..…

[Zack

Man, I had no idea what being imprisoned by ShinRa was like. I hurt in places that I didn't know _could_ hurt.

And I'd only seen Cloud once and he didn't even talk to me!

I was chained to the wall in my pants alone (and those were getting ready to fall off), bruises covering my chest. I'd never seen this shade of purple or green before. Of course, green bruises mean broken bones, so I was pretty sure that at least one of my ribs was broken.

That was going to make escape a little more difficult.

Maybe Rufus didn't realize how tough his SOLDIERS really are…I mean, there were no guards in there and he apparently thought that the more he beat me, the less chance there was that I'd try to escape. And he must've thought that the more they beat me, the greater chance that I'd tell him what's going on with Sephiroth and Vincent.

Not that I would tell, even if I knew what the hell _was_ going on. Which I didn't. All I could hope for was that Cloud was taking care of everything.

And I did know that Cloud was working on it all. For some reason, I could still talk with Aerith in my dreams. Merpeople must have a magic that ShinRa hadn't managed to force from Vincent, because she laughed in scorn when I told her that my cell was supposed to be magic-proof.

She told me that Cloud had been to speak with her and that he sent a letter to Sephiroth and Vincent. Otherwise, even she didn't know what's really going on. That was the last I heard from her, and that was about a day ago. I think. It's hard to keep track of time in a windowless cell.

…

A hand over my mouth, Cloud picked the locks on my wrists with the other. "Stay quiet, Zack. I'll explain everything after we're out of here, ok?"

I nodded slowly, pulling on the new pants he brought me. No shirt, but hey, with a broken rib, that might be best. And then he handed me something I'd missed horribly while locked up. The Buster Sword. How the hell he managed to spring it from its lock-up, I'll probably never know, but I'm grateful all the same.

I followed him from the room, quieter than a mouse. SOLDIER training sure pays off sometimes. Not that I really needed to be quiet. Cloud must've cast Sleepel on those guys or something, because they were _out_. I even kicked one or two, just to make sure, and they never woke up.

Of course, escaping the base wouldn't be the true problem. The true problem would be once we're out. Because once we get out, then they'll know that we escaped and send people after us. All great fun.

…

"Cloud! Get in the damn, boat, Cloud!" I shouted, trying to row the boat back to shore to get him, but he had cast Typhoon on me, and the damn summon was taking me well out to sea.

"I'm sorry, Zack. You make sure that you and Sephiroth don't get caught, ok?" He called back at me before charging into the approaching SOLDIERS, his standard-issue gun blazing. He managed to take out about three SOLDIERS and a Turk before he was caught by a bullet in the leg. After that, there was no chance for him.

I've never really had a problem with death-being in SOLDIER forbids it-but watching my friend die was too much for me. I had to turn away before Cloud finally lost his life, but I still heard the final shot and the splatter of his blood hitting anyone and anything in its range, including the sea.

I hoped that Aerith hadn't heard or seen that.

[Sephiroth

Damn the Turks to hell.

Reno and Rude were both waiting for us inside the Mythril Mines when we arrived. This might be a problem unless Vincent is able to help fight them off.

"Really, General…I thought you were smarter than this! Running from ShinRa?" Reno shook his head, making a 'tsk' noise. "You could've done much better if you had planned better."

"Reno, Rude. Do you two honestly believe that the two of you alone can take me on?" I retort, gripping Masamune. From behind me, I heard a click of a gun, and a glance told me that Vincent had loaded the gun Zack had given him.

"Well, see, we were just hoping you'd give us the dude with you. Sure, ShinRa wants you back as well, but Hojo's threatening to experiment on anyone who sees him and doesn't return him." Reno said, shrugging and motioning to Vincent. "Personally, I wonder why the hell you haven't killed that fucktard scientist yet."

"I had planned to." I replied, pulling Masamune from her sheath. "However, there are other things that are slightly more important right now."

Reno swung his Mag-Rod out, pressing the switch to let the electricity run through it. He was grinning slightly, but Rude was frowning and holding a hand to his ear.

"Reno." Rude's voice stopped out impending battle. "Listen." Reno nodded and put a hand up to his ear, turning the little radio in his ear on.

"Shit…" Reno hissed out, dropping his hand to his side and turning his Rod off. "Get the hell out of here, you two."

"…What?" Vincent asked, and even I blinked in confusion.

"Get out of here. They're sending a force here now and I'm sure you two don't want to be caught here." Reno reiterated, stepping aside so we could get around him.

"What happened?" I asked as Vincent made his way past them, following the merman after sheathing Masamune.

"Tseng has called the Turks off of this mission. There was something about a Turk being killed before killing Cloud Strife. I'm sure you can figure out why Tseng would be pissed enough to disobey orders and pull us off." Reno shrugged after his explanation, looking over at Rude. "I get the feeling those SOLDIERS' families will be out next targets."

Rude nodded solemnly and Vincent stared at them with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Tseng and Cloud were a thing, Vincent. Tseng will have his revenge, and being the head of the Turks will give him the authority to have it with little trouble. So Cloud's death will not go unpunished." I answered, stepping past him to start moving to the exit.

"Sephiroth." I turned when Rude called to me. "It may interest you to know that Zackary escaped on a boat."

"Thanks." I grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him along. "We've got to get to Mideel soon. Then you can return home."

Vincent said nothing as we made our way through the cave and even as we were attacked by the Midgar Zoloms. It wasn't until we landed at Mideel, thanks to Cloud's Gold Chocobo, that he spoke again.

"I don't want to leave you behind like Cloud left Tseng…"

A/N: Well! Another chapter down! As for where in Ra's name the Tseng/Cloud thing came from…Well, I wanted a reason for the Turks to pull out without getting their asses kicked by Sephiroth. They're some of my favorite characters, after all. As for you Cloud fans out there, I'm sorry that he had to die! I've just been dreaming about it for awhile now, so I couldn't ignore it. So sorry!

[Vincent

Hojo.

(Snicker) I think that's the most horrible preview I've ever written! I can imagine what's going through all of your heads right now. "Hojo? What about Hojo? Damn you KuroSakura-chan!!!!!" Am I right? Anyway, R&R, please!


	8. Chapter 8

-1Title: Tears That Burn

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Zack/Aerith,

Warnings: Swearing,

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a merman out of his element. Sephiroth is a manufactured soldier looking to get back at the man who made him that way. What do they have in common? The man who torments them

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Kuro: Ok, I have some bad news for you guys. There will not be a gratuitous scene, because this is the last chapter. However, I will be starting a new poll to decide what my new FFVII fic will be since I have a couple weird ideas bouncing around in my mind right now.

Vincent: So this is the last chapter.

Kuro: Yes.

Sephiroth: And you gave a preview of just Hojo?

Kuro: That's correct.

Both:…What the hell???

Kuro: (snicker)

…

[Sephiroth

His tears scalded me. They burned and made welts on my skin. But I couldn't make him stop crying.

He was so scared; so, _so_ scared that he'd have to leave me when he returned to the sea. He said he wouldn't go, that he'd stay with me forever.

"Vincent, Vincent, calm down…" I ran my hand through his hair, pulling him close and laying his head on my chest. "It's ok…You'll be ok…"

"But I don't want to leave you, Sephiroth!" He exclaimed, causing my heart to clench. I didn't want him to go either, but he _had_ to go. If he stayed, then Hojo may find him again and try to hurt him again.

"Vincent, you cannot stay on land. For one, the sea's calling would drive you insane with want-"

"I can ignore it!" He shouted, cutting me off. I pressed a finger against his lips, stalling any further argument.

"Let me finish. Even if you could ignore your desire to return to the sea, we would have to be running _all the time_. ShinRa will never give up their "Star General" and Hojo will continue to hunt for you. He can't be allowed to get his filthy hands on you again. I won't stand for that." I pressed my forehead against his, locking our eyes together. "Vincent, I care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone before in my life. Please understand that this hurts me a lot too, but it would hurt me more to keep you from the sea and in danger."

We stared at each other for awhile, Vincent's burning tears trailing down his porcelain face to hit the ground and fizzle out of sight. Beside us, the small village of Mideel stood, its people strangely absent form their day-to-day activities. On the other side of us, Cloud's Gold Chocobo pecked at the vegetation, content to wait for our moment to pass. Beyond the Chocobo surged the sea, the tide being high, the sun shining off of the blue-green waves.

All was silent save the soothing lullaby of the waves until a scream of high-pitched bells rent the air.

"Aerith!" Vincent exclaimed, tearing away from our embrace and running towards the sea.

[Vincent

Aerith's screams for Zack and help tore at my ears as I rushed towards her. Sephiroth ran behind me, the Chocobo following him. Soon, I broke onto the beach where Aerith was screaming, struggling against a random SOLDIER while Zack fought three, all of them larger than him. But he wasn't the General's second-in-command for nothing. He took one down in the span of a second once I could see what was happening. However, the other two almost had him, one coming at him from behind and the other from the side, when Sephiroth swung Masamune once, removing their heads from their bodies.

"Well, well." A voice from behind the SOLDIER holding Aerith said, a bit of laugh punctuating the words. And as he stepped out from his hiding place, my blood ran fire hot and then ice cold.

Hojo.

"I am so glad to see that my experiment worked on you, Vincent. Though I am slightly confused as to how this mermaid can form legs without any Mako injections while I spent a year altering your genes to allow you to do so." The mad scientist said, looking down at Aerith's legs which I had not noticed in the panic that had gripped me when I got here.

"It doesn't matter Hojo. You've lost. Now let her go and no one will get hurt." Sephiroth growled, gripping Masamune with both of his hands as he slowly inched in front of me protectively. I loaded the rifle Zack gave to me, preparing to fight, and Zack shifted to a battle stance.

"Now, now Sephiroth. Patricide is not something you should wish to commit." Hojo grinned at the shock I could only imagine being on Sephiroth's face. And of course he'd be surprised. Hojo was his father? That's enough to give someone a heart attack brought on by surprise.

"You aren't my father." Sephiroth stated coldly, getting over his shock quickly. He lifted Masamune up over his shoulder, pointing her directly at Hojo. "Now let Aerith go and get out of here before I skewer you."

Hojo laughed, shaking his head. He then stepped closer to Aerith who glared at him with death in her eyes. "She's a beautiful specimen. I should be able to create a better behaving SOLDIER from her child with Vincent."

"Never!" Zack's shout drew my attention as he lifted the Buster Sword and charged at Hojo. Another SOLDIER stepped up, lifting his gun and shooting. Zack was barely missed by the shot, and he fell to the ground, just short of Hojo, who looked down at him with disdain.

"What a useless SOLDIER you are. I could never understand why Sephiroth chose you as his second-in-command." Hojo commented.

"It doesn't really matter, now does it, Hojo?" I noticed the flash of red, brown, and black jump from the helicopter that flew down beside the ocean while our attentions were on Zack. A black haired man with a red dot on his forehead stood behind Hojo, a gun pressed against the scientist's temple.

The SOLDIER holding Aerith dropped her, an electric rod pressed against his throat, Reno grinning behind him. The SOLDIER that had shot at Zack was held in a chock-hold by Rude. Aerith jumped up, running over to me, grabbing Zack's hand and pulling him along with her.

"Tseng." Sephiroth said, lowering Masamune.

"If you don't mind, Sephiroth, I wish to kill Hojo. He's the one who sent the SOLDIERS after Cloud in the first place." The man with the red dot commented, looking over at us.

"He's all yours." Sephiroth sheathed Masamune, bowing slightly to Tseng. "I hope that his death assuages part of your grief, though nothing will bring Cloud back to you."

"…That isn't necessarily so…" Aerith said from beside me. "I can bring him back." She held up a shell full of blood, a spell placed over it to keep the blood inside and water out. "There's only one problem…"

"Will you please look away, Miss? I can't concentrate on your words while this bastard is still breathing." Tseng commented pleasantly, pressing the barrel of his gun harder against Hojo's temple. Reno gave his SOLDIER a shock, knocking the man out while Rude snapped neck of the one he held. Both men stepped away from their boss, more towards us. Aerith turned and buried her face against Zack, who wrapped his arms around her in a comforting motion. Tseng pulled the trigger, splattering Hojo's brains over the beach and a slightly satisfied smirk came over his lips. "All right, I'm listening now."

"I said that I could bring him back, but there's a slight problem…" Aerith said quietly, turning back to look at Tseng, her eyes trained pointedly at him, ignoring the mess on the beach.

"And what would that problem be?" Sephiroth asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I can only perform two large spells today. One would be to save you, Sephiroth, just as I promised, and the other was…" She glanced at Zack. "The other was going to be used to keep Zack with me, if he wanted."

"What if I helped?" I questioned. "I've been pumped with so much Mako, that my magic has increased a great deal." She looked at me and I could feel her take stock of my magic reserves. Then she nodded.

"Yes, I could do all three spells if you helped me." She looked at Sephiroth now, before moving so that she could look at Zack at the same time. "Now it comes down to you two. First, you." Now she trained all of her attention on Sephiroth. "The only way I can think of to save you is to make you one of us." Elation rose in my chest as I heard her. If he agreed, we could be together forever. "You must make this choice on your own." She turned to Zack now. "Zack Fair…I want to make you one of us as well. I'd stay a human for you, but I have responsibilities to take care of…It's your choice to make, just as it is Sephiroth's."

"There is no choice, Aerith." Sephiroth chuckled slightly. "I want to stay with Vincent and there's no where for me to stay on land, so I choose to change."

"Me too. There's never been someone who's captivated me such as you have." Zack said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I couldn't stand to live without you, so I'll change as well."

"That just leaves Cloud." Aerith said, a slight pink-tinge to her cheeks as she turned to Tseng. "You want him back, of course." He nodded. "Then I will bring him back to you."

She held the shell with his blood out to Tseng, who took it carefully. She said a few words in our language that I had never even heard before and a mist enveloped Tseng. After a few moments, the mist dissipated, leaving Tseng holding a stark-naked Cloud in his arms, the shell gone. There was pure joy in Tseng's eyes as he beheld his revived love before he turned to look at Aerith.

"There's no need to thank me." She smiled before he could say anything. "Cloud helped me get my friend back, so we're even. Just take care of him, ok?"

"Oh, there's no problem with that." Reno commented as he followed Tseng, Cloud, and Rude onto the helicopter. "ShinRa's the one that's gonna be needing some protection." We all raised a hand in parting to the Turks, who flew off to who knows where.

Once they were out of sight, she turned to the three of us. "Who's next?"

"Zack." Sephiroth said, motioning to the other. "I want to make sure he's taken care of before I am." Aerith smiled at him before turning to Zack.

"Step into the water. Go out to about your waist." She ordered, pointing to the sea. Zack obeyed, skirting around the remains of Hojo and the SOLDIERS. "Good." Next, she said a few words and Zack was enveloped in water, which returned to the sea after a few moments and Zack was nowhere to be seen. Finally, after a few seconds, he surfaced, bringing his dark purple tail up to look at.

"This is so cool!" He commented, causing Sephiroth and I to laugh. Aerith giggled before turning to look at us.

"All right, your turn. Strip down, you two and into the water." She ordered, Sephiroth immediately obeying.

"Both of us?" I questioned, looking at her strangely. "But I have to help…"

"It'll work better with you out there with him. I need to stay on land to signify what he's giving up and you need to be in water with him to signify what he's gaining. It was different with Zack, since he was giving up his land-walker ways to be with me, but since Sephiroth is giving it up to be with you, someone who's not a priestess, you need to be there." She explained, pushing at me slightly.

I pulled off my clothes, satisfied with her answer and ran into the sea, hoping to get far enough out that I wouldn't fall and hit the sand when my tail reformed. Once I reached Zack, I stopped, looking back to Sephiroth, who was making his way to me. When he was close, I wrapped my arms around him, reaching out with my magic to connect with Aerith, and pulled him into a kiss. While we kissed, Aerith cast the spell and we were enveloped in water, Sephiroth's tail forming. He gained a black tail, losing the long, pale legs he had boated on land. Aerith smiled, walking unsteadily back to the sea and slipping into the water. She swam lazily out to Zack, who pulled her into a kiss.

"Aerith, how did you have legs?" I asked after a little bit, making her laugh.

"It's a spell passed down through the priestesses, of course. It's only used when we use the transformation spell." She answered. "So, are you two going to stay with us, or are you going off to be alone with each other?"

"…I don't think I'll receive a nice reception back home. We will go North." I replied, taking Sephiroth's hand in my own.

"Then we'll visit now and then." Aerith responded, pulling Zack further out to sea with her. "Be careful, you two."

"You too!" Sephiroth called, waving to them. They waved back before diving under the sea.

I looked at Sephiroth, grinning slightly. He looked at me, confused, as I laughed quietly. "Ready to try kelp?"

A/N: And there you have it! The end of Tears That Burn! And look, I even gave an explanation for the title! Anyway, keep watch for my new poll about a new fic! R&R, please!


End file.
